


Fanvid - Calm before the Storm

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvid, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vid based around "The Storm" and other episodes in the first half of S1 with McKay/Weir focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid - Calm before the Storm

My very first fanvid, made back in 2005 using Windows Movie Maker as I'm sure some people can probably tell. Why I picked an instrumental song to make my first vid to I don't know. Anyhow, even now I can enjoy it still, doesn't make me cringe _too_ much, though I'm sure the pairing is decidedly not for most SGA fans.

**Length** : 1:52 minutes

****Song:** ** "Reprise" by The Doves

**Warnings** : first vid, slightly gratuitous use of WMM transitions

**Spoilers** : SGA S1 episodes 1x01 up to 1x10 "The Storm" only

 

 Streaming below, [and on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKmdrZfzynU), or download link [here](http://www.mcweir.com/vids/purpleyin/Purpleyin-Calmbeforethestorm.zip)for 24Mb zipped avi

[Calm Before The Storm](http://vimeo.com/81152764) from [purpleyin](http://vimeo.com/user22791946) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com). **Password: pyin**


End file.
